<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flicker by 0paque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404058">Flicker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0paque/pseuds/0paque'>0paque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the ones we call home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accountant!Shownu, Christmas party bc fuck you why not, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, It’s so fucking domestic please this is adorable, Lots of metaphors involving fire, M/M, Multi, No angst unless you consider pining angst, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Pining, Slice of Life, Slow-ish burn, Triple Dates, alcohol consumption, chef!kihyun, not really bc I’m an impatient bastard, roommate au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0paque/pseuds/0paque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hyunwoo compares his roommate Kihyun to fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the ones we call home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flicker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Life sucks ass sorry for not updating anything. Here’s like 6k words of shitty tooth-rotting fluff as an apology. Also posted on Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Hyunwoo, it was easy to compare someone to fire.Anyone, in moments of passion or anger could easily be described as a blazing plume of destruction, beautiful and entrancing and capable of turning everything around it to nothing but ash.It wasn't an uncommon concept, fire, especially in literature. Its symbolism, be it of a burning love or a burning hate, perhaps a phoenix of rebirth or the destruction of entire nations, wasn't particularly foreign. The idea was simple - what you compared to the flame, you were fascinated by.</p><p> </p><p>In Hyunwoo's eyes, Kihyun was a flame. An ember. A spark.</p><p> </p><p>A flicker.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo would insist it isn't the vibrant red of Kihyun's hair that makes him say as much, he'd swear it on his life. He simply has seen his roommate around, watched him do what he loves. That's what first planted the metaphor in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun loves to cook. Kihyun cooks very well.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun loves to clean. Kihyun cleansvery well.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun loves to sing. Kihyun doesn't know Hyunwoo has heard him, but the two know that Kihyun does this very well, too.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo, even when he first met Kihyun as the redhead scouted out his apartment and potential roommate, had pegged him as someone who was unabashedly himself. 8 months later, and thus far, Hyunwoo's assumption of the younger had proven itself to be true. Kihyun poured his heart and soul into all that he did and took pride in his work - as he should.</p><p> </p><p>The first month was as awkward as you'd expect it to be with Hyunwoo. The two were cordial, of course, courteous and civil, but they weren't exactly "buddy-buddy" friends. They simply lived together. Hyunwoo had kept himself busy with his daily job as an accountant, crunching numbers and scanning report after report and paper after paper for hours a day. It was a steady job that paid well, even if Hyunwoo sometimes had to bump his 40 hours a week up to 60, so he supposed he could be content with it. He was good at his job, his position was secure. He didn’t worry about any of that.</p><p> </p><p>Then Hyunwoo learned that Kihyun worked three different jobs throughout the week. He worked a few shifts at a local convenience store, did a bit of work for a local restaurant, and topped it off with babysitting in his spare time.</p><p> </p><p>(Kihyun had never brought kids to his and Hyunwoo's apartment; he traveled to the child's home instead. When Hyunwoo had inquired about the frequent disappearances that didn't pertain to his other two jobs, the younger had explained that it was toddlers he was going to be with, not an old flame. Kihyun had wondered why Hyunwoo was so curious about his whereabouts. Did he care, or something?)</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>One day Hyunwoo asked what Kihyun was working for.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know I'm working for something?" Kihyun had relayed with the quirks of a brow. The two were in the kitchen, idly preparing a light dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo shrugged and scratched the skin beneath his jaw with his thumb. Kihyun had recognized the absent-minded action as a habit the elder had developed for when he felt awkward. "Dunno. A hunch."</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun smiled solemnly at that. "A restaurant. I want to open a restaurant."</p><p> </p><p>"That makes sense," The elder brunette had replied. He watched Kihyun's expert hands mince an onion without batting an eye or nicking a finger.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" The redhead quipped quickly. "'That makes sense'-"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I didn't realize how that could've sounded." Hyunwoo moved his hand from beneath his chin to the back of his neck. "I meant that your cooking and work ethic can definitely get you what you want."</p><p> </p><p>"I know it can," Kihyun declared. He took the knife in his hand and scraped the minced onions into the sizzling skillet and immediately turned to check the softness of the cooking rice.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo grinned to himself at Kihyun's confidence.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun reminded Hyunwoo of fire because of how bright he was. In his work, in his persona, in the life of everyone he met. Unapologetic, proud, bright Kihyun, in full stride and leading the way.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo had learned of the building Kihyun was eyeing that night over their dinner. Hyunwoo had learned a lot of things, actually, such as Kihyun's disliking of seafood, his keen intellect on finance (which Hyunwoo greatly appreciated), and that Kihyun looks like a hamster when he eats. He puffs the food into his cheeks and his almond eyes stay bright and twinkling as conversation continued. He wouldn't admit it aloud, not yet if ever, but Hyunwoo thought it was very cute.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun supposes he'd learned just as much about the bearish elder. He learned to never mistake Hyunwoo's silence for ignorance, and he learned that once you got a conversation going with him, it flowed smoothly, easily. Kihyun's personal favorite little detail he learned of was that Hyunwoo's high school nickname, "Shownu," given after some dance club inside joke. Kihyun has yet to know the full story. Part of him is a little excited about it.</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>It was a Thursday night. Mundane, stormy, and unusually cold given the recent weather. Kihyun was watching some Marvel movie marathon that was playing on the tv in the main area, but all it provided was more background noise. Hyunwoo was in his room on his phone, scrolling mindlessly through social media as he waited to get tired enough to sleep. His blinking had grown uneven, and his heartbeat slowed significantly: sleep was almost ready to take over. The steady ambience of rainfall against the window and the soft groans of thunder helped significantly.</p><p> </p><p>As he scrolled, Hyunwoo had liked a few random pictures from some friends he had made in college and high school classmates he didn't really keep in contact with. Someone was engaged, someone was having a kid, someone was celebrating their birthday with family. It was so normal, the same posts and media he sees every day, why did his heartstrings seem to twinge and prick at every photo of a happy couple?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo was startled into a more alert mindset after a particularly bright flash of lighting illuminated the room, gone as quick as it came. Thunder crashed less than a second later, the intensity shaking the apartment and knocking over a cup of pencils on Hyunwoo's desk across the room.</p><p> </p><p>With a huff, Hyunwoo clambered out of bed and took sluggish steps to clean up the pencils. He knew he wouldn't remember to clean it up had he left it for morning, and he didn't care for splinters on the pads of his feet before his first cup of coffee. The thunder roared again, angrier than before, and Hyunwoo decided to tuck the pencils in a drawer and set the cup on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The storm cell must've been directly over them, or something. The rain pounded against the windows, the room constantly flashed with the lighting, and the thunder continued to crash loudly and viciously. Very well awake now, Hyunwoo grumbled and slid his glasses on. He ran a hand through his already mussed hair just before the loudest bang of thunder erupted from the heavens.</p><p> </p><p>And Hyunwoo could've sworn he heard the faintest, quietest whimper come from the main room.</p><p> </p><p>He could barely hear it over the downpour and Captain America monologuing on the TV, but once he stepped in to investigate, he caught sight of Kihyun's petite form hunched over on the couch, shaking and wrapped in blankets.</p><p> </p><p>"Kihyun," Hyunwoo said softly. The brunet sat down on the couch slowly, hoping not to startle the younger. "Hey, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>The younger flinched slightly at Hyunwoo's palm suddenly resting on his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, I'm all good."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo learned that Kihyun would lie through his teeth so not to worry someone a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Calling your bluff," Hyunwoo chuckled. He continued to rub small circles on Kihyun's back, hoping the warmth would help. "It's okay to not like storms. It's not an uncommon thing."</p><p> </p><p>The elder startled when the redhead under a pile of blankets barked out a laugh. "Yeah, storms suck," Hyunwoo heard Kihyun suck in a shaky breath. His chest stammered, shuddered. Had Kihyun been crying? "It’s just loud, I'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo pursed his plump lips and turned up the volume of the movie. "Take your mind off of it."</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun could read Hyunwoo's tone. He knew something else was wrong, but was choosing not to pry. Part of Kihyun was grateful, part of him wished Hyunwoo would try and help a little more. But that's nonsense. Hyunwoo was a roommate, a friend at most. It was none of his business what Kihyun did or thought, yet Kihyun couldn't help but to feel a little guilty thinking as much. Sad, even.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo leaned back into the couch. He directed as much of his focus as possible to Tony Stark and his snarky remarks, but couldn't help but to feel his heart skip a beat when Kihyun found himself laying into the warmth of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder continued to rumble, but Kihyun felt better. Maybe it was exhaustion finally catching up with him, maybe it was how warm Hyunwoo was, and the way he held Kihyun. He wasn't coherent enough to care at this point. He chased the comfortable scent of fabric softener on the sheets, yet it mixed perfectly with a woodsy musk and just the right amount of yesterday's cologne. God, Kihyun could get drunk on it.</p><p> </p><p>He must really be tired, catching feelings for his roommate like that. The audacity.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing either of the males remember before warmth in the storm lulled them to sleep was the credits of whatever finished playing. A few quick blinks of a black screen etched with white names scrolling upwards far too quickly to read- yeah, Hyunwoo was out like a light. He vaguely remembered the redhead wrapped in blankets shifting closer, and the warmth of the younger was so inviting and calming. The callouses on Hyunwoo's fingers snagged just a little on the fabric of the blankets, but they felt at home whenever they grazed a sliver of skin on Kihyun's arm. The older male had dreamt of strawberries being fed to him, then feeding strawberries to someone, and kissing the juice off their lips. Maybe the nighttime illusion was caused by Kihyun's shampoo, and considering the smaller slept soundly with head tucked against Hyunwoo's chest beneath his chin, the fruity scent was breathed in all night.</p><p> </p><p>But the most favorable part, in Hyunwoo's eyes, was that he woke up the next morning with the comfortable weight of Kihyun in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun had mentioned his friends before, Hyungwon and Minhyuk, whom he'd met in college. Hyunwoo had mentioned his friends before, too, and it was only a matter of time before there was an imminent get together with copious amounts of alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo had a taste for a good drink -anyone who knew him knew of his love for soju- but even then, there were only a couple bottles of the beverage in his and Kihyun's apartment. Hyunwoo had his soju, Kihyun had his raspberry wine. A peculiar taste yet so perfectly Kihyun; Hyunwoo found himself endeared by it.</p><p> </p><p>They gathered at a local bar. It was a rather impromptu get-together, really, and Hyunwoo and Kihyun were rather startled to find that they were the sixth and seventh wheels to a double date.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk was rather cheeky about the whole ordeal, leaning on Jooheon as the two downed some dubiously colored shots. Changkyun, Hyungwon, and Hoseok all were more laid back. Kihyun might've gagged at the lovestruck looks the three kept shooting at each other, but as long as the drinks kept coming, he supposes he could tolerate it.</p><p> </p><p>Jooheon happily held Minhyuk in his lap, an arm caging him in and keeping him in place with a hand on the elder's thigh. "So you're the roommate, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk mumbled something along the lines of'Oh my God, they were roommates' as Kihyun arched a brow and registered that Jooheon was speaking to him. Kihyun blinked. "Yeah, that's me."</p><p> </p><p>Jooheon eyed the redhead up and down. It wasn't anything sexual or threatening, it was deducing if anything. The blonde grinned, deep dimples in display, and continued to entertain Minhyuk.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think anything of him," One of Hyunwoo's gym friends, Hoseok, adds. "Either of them, really. They like watching people squirm when they suspect things."</p><p> </p><p>Suspect things?</p><p> </p><p>"Quit being ominous, Seok." Huffed Changkyun from under Hoseok's beefy left arm. Hyungwon merely grinned from beneath the right. "Nah, let him. Ki could use some excitement in his life. Get that hamster brain thinking about more than work."</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun opened his mouth to retaliate, but the next round of drinks was slid onto the table by some waitress that kept eyeing Hyunwoo sultrily. Kihyun didn't care for the unpleasant twinge it placed in his gut, and promptly ignored it. With the light, drunken haze slowly clouding over the aspiring restauranteur's conscious and clear thinking, Kihyun decides to keep letting whatever the hell is in these damn shot glasses run down his throat. He doesn't catch himself thinking about Hyunwoo's hand, which is wrapped around the neck of a bottle, in other places. He doesn't think about the shape of his lips, or the how they might feel all over his body. He definitely doesn't catch himself staring, nor does he register Hyunwoo staring back.</p><p> </p><p>The evening continued rather smoothly. Minhyuk and Jooheon had resorted to a lazy make-out session, to which Kihyun promptly moved away. Hoseok, Changkyun, and Hyungwon had shared sparing pecks throughout the night, letting most of their private communication be done through a series of gazes, winks, glances, and glares. Hyungwon was the designated driver, and Hoseok turned alcohol down more times than not, so the two spent a majority of time cooing at the youngest of the bunch as his intoxication turned him into a blushing, giggling mess.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo? Hyunwoo just kept drinking.</p><p> </p><p>It took a lot to get Hyunwoo truly drunk. He could get a little tipsy, a little buzzed, but it was nothing a morning run couldn't fix. He rather enjoyed sweating off a hangover, really. He had found himself between Hoseok and Jooheon (who held Minhyuk in his lap) for the evening, and he found the label of his bottle more and more interesting the more and more Jooheon &amp; Minhyuk kissed and the more and more Changkyun was showered in sweet nothings from his boyfriends. Part of Hyunwoo was a little mad. Just a little.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe not mad. Hyunwoo doesn't get mad. Envious was a better word.</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon and Hoseok had been telling a story to Kihyun about college. Despite being close then, Hyungwon had been private about his romantic pursuits. Otherwise, Kihyun would've met Hoseok sooner, and through Hoseok, Hyunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo couldn't hear the whole conversation. Maybe he could, but he wasn't paying attention anyways. All he could hear was Kihyun's laughter. It was so prominent, so bright. So, so bright.</p><p> </p><p>Beside Hyunwoo, Minhyuk laughed abruptly, which pulled his lips off Jooheon's with a lewd smack. "Heonie, see how he blushes when he drinks? Look, Hyunwoo, do you see how cute Kihyunnie is?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo looked over to his roommate. Kihyun's eyes were curved into crescents with a million watt smile pressing dimples into the apples of his cheeks. His red hair was dark in the light of the bar, and the pink on his cheeks, Hyunwoo thinks, made him glow.</p><p> </p><p>The chords in his heart felt plucked as if they were the strings of a harp. Minhyuk doesn't hear him, but he quietly says "I do."</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo had once told Kihyun he wanted to learn how to make the redhead's impeccable strawberry shortcake. Today, it seemed, was the day Kihyun wanted to teach him.</p><p> </p><p>The two stood in their cozy kitchen, backs nearly together as Hyunwoo stood at the island and cleaned the strawberries and Kihyun clambered about to find the right mixing bowl.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't made this in forever, it feels like," Kihyun said absently.</p><p> </p><p>"That surprises me," Hyunwoo replied as he took a scoop from the sugar container. "Considering how praised it is."</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Kihyun's lips curled upwards. "You've heard an awful lot for someone who's never had it."</p><p> </p><p>"Jooheon sings its praises almost as much as he sings Minhyuk's," The brunet quips. Kihyun deftly swiped his bowl of sugared strawberries and replaced it with a bowl full of unmixed powders and milk, topping it off with a gentle 'Mix, please.'</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo wordlessly stirred up the batter. He heard Kihyun tinkering around behind him. Spraying the pan, checking the oven, testing the strawberries. "Want one?"</p><p> </p><p>The bearish elder arched a brow and turned to the redhead. "A strawberry, would you like a strawberry?" He repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo blinked. "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun had pressed the sugar-coated fruit past his lips before he could react.</p><p> </p><p>The younger had turned away and whipped up the icing before his roommate could notice the warm red flooding his cheeks. It was quiet for a moment, the room only being filled with the trill of the mixer and Hyunwoo's soft humming.</p><p> </p><p>"It smells good," Hyunwoo said suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"All of it, but the icing sticks out currently."</p><p> </p><p>"Mm. Come try some."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo promptly set down his thoroughly mixed bowl of batter in exchange for a taste of the icing that smelled so good. He'd never known the decoration to be scented so strongly, but he followed his nose and dipped a finger in the bowl. The icing was fluffy, sweet, fragrant, and light enough pink to match the blush of Kihyun's cheeks or the tint of his lips. Hyunwoo tried to chide himself out of making those connections.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo brought the icing coated finger to his lips and dutifully cleaned it, savoring the hints of vanilla. There was a little remaining at the corner of his mouth, but he ignored it for the time being purely for the sake of comprehending the flavors and overall culinary genius whipped into a finger-swipe of icing. "Woah."</p><p> </p><p>"What," Kihyun cooed, mindlessly swiping his thumb across the corner of Hyunwoo's lip to remove the icing. "You like something?"</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun's brain howled in resistance in a desperate attempt to derail the redhead's set course of action. His heart knew what it wanted, so God damn his brain. Kihyun always pursued his heart's desires.</p><p> </p><p>There was something about the way Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo through his lashes, barely angling his head to acknowledge the difference in their height, that made Hyunwoo's heart stutter. The shorter male looked away after a mere moment too long, and Hyunwoo noticed the subtle pink creeping up his neck and painting his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't answer my question, though." Kihyun said softly. His voice was hardly a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Hyunwoo breathed with the sheepish rub of his chin. Kihyun was smitten with the act.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind enlightening me?" The shorter male teased. Hyunwoo was obvious and oblivious.</p><p> </p><p>"The icing," He said quickly. "It's really good."</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun's brain wailed again, doubt rearing its ugly head, and worry clouding his focus. Oh no, what if he was reading the signs wrong? What if he fucks everything up and makes things awkward because he cut corners?!</p><p> </p><p>He pursed his lips and swallowed thickly as he faced Hyunwoo again. "Is that all?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo malfunctioned for a moment. A nice, classic, old-fashioned short-circuit of the brain.. "Uh-"</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Kihyun. His almond eyes, his high cheekbones, his sharp nose, pink lips, fluffy red hair, soft pale skin, even the mole on the corner of his mouth and at the tip of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>He was in too deep, and if he didn't do something, he would drown in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo let himself be drawn to Kihyun's warmth and light. "-Yeah. You."</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun's responding smile was the brightest he'd ever seen. "I'm glad you think so," Kihyun replied with relief lacing his tone. "It gives me more incentive to take a risk."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo blushed furiously. "Ki, what are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>The younger answered by taking the collar of Hyunwoo's shirt between his nimble fingers and pulling him down. His heart thundered in his chest for what felt like ages as Hyunwoo took a breath, dipped his head, and went the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun's lips were warm. Soft. They tasted like strawberries and sugar and oh god, Hyunwoo might've just died and went to heaven because Kihyun's lips were sweeter than the nectar of the gods. He could only describe them as perfect, made for him, made for slotting together with Hyunwoo's as they found the perfect tilt of their head to accentuate their noses. They found it, and then Kihyun's hands were in Hyunwoo's hair, and Hyunwoo was sliding his tongue against Kihyun's bottom lip, savoring the sweetness and the quiet gasps that would slip out when Hyunwoo did something right.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo held his hands against the small of Kihyun's back at first, only sliding them down to rest on his waist once the smaller man had looped his arms around the brunet's neck. Kihyun then subtly pulled Hyunwoo to where the elder had caged the redhead between the counter and his muscular form. They grew bolder, more comfortable, as if each liplock would convey the many words they both needed to say. As if pressing lips together would make the words go unsaid, stick and be absorbed and understood through touch instead of hearing. Maybe it would work.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo and Kihyun kissed until it did. The strawberry shortcake was left unbaked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>("Your ears turn pink when you're embarrassed," Kihyun smiled against Hyunwoo's lips. The elder couldn't help but to grin back. "It's so endearing.")</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk found out about the kiss first.</p><p> </p><p>"You're off in thought, Ki," The blond prodded. “Really lost,” Kihyun had come over to Minhyuk's about a week later, a week filled with chaste kisses and fleeting touches from Hyunwoo. "Unusual for you. Something happen?"</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun rolled his eyes in place of what should’ve been some witty clapback. Minhyuk smirked. "So nothing bad happened, per se. Wow, what's got you so flustered?"</p><p> </p><p>"Enough, Min," The redhead pressed. He closed the cabinets harshly. "Nothing happened."</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk gasped. "Hyunwoo! That's why you're not snapping back or nagging my messy kitchen!! You're stress cleaning!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun groaned and slung open the silverware drawer to begin organizing its contents as well. "We made my shortcake together." He replied promptly. "And we kissed."</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk squealed. Kihyun sneered. "Dolphin."</p><p> </p><p>"I need details, all of them," The elder ordered promptly. The fluorescent light of his kitchen glimmered off his cheekbones and Cupid's bow. "Weren't you two tiptoeing around each other and your feelings a week ago? I mean, you were practically eye-fucking each other when we all went out. Suddenly you’re sharing THE strawberry shortcake recipe and making out with him?!"</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun winced. "I just got bold and it worked in my favor."</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk looked unamused. "Unacceptable. More specifics."</p><p> </p><p>"I yanked him down, he kissed me, I made some noises and he pinned me against the counter. We've kissed a lot since."</p><p> </p><p>The elder's bored expression was quickly replaced with a smug smirk. "Hoseok owes me 24,000 won."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo's brow furrowed. "You BET on it?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok groaned and racked his barbells. "Minhyuk said 'I bet Ki will make the first move,' and I said 'Yeah, 24k on it.'"</p><p> </p><p>"Well," The elder replied with a huff. "Sorry you're out on your money."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," Hoseok sighed. "Besides, I beat him last time. It's only fair."</p><p> </p><p>A surprised - startled - expression overtook Hyunwoo's features. "How many times have you and Minhyuk bet on Kihyun and I?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Not important." Hoseok picked up his phone and scrolled through a few unread messages. "Won wants me to pick up more shrimp chips and Kyun requested some peppero. I better head out if they want me home when I said I'd be."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo said a quick 'See you later' and debated finishing his abdominal reps for the night or just heading home to Kihyun.</p><p> </p><p>("Jesus, Woo, you look like you're about to burst your sleeves," Kihyun had squawked one evening after Hyunwoo had returned to the apartment after a workout with Hoseok. "Your biceps are huge."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a bad thing?" Hyunwoo replied, innocently flexing his arm. The fabric split at the seam. Hyunwoo took gracious note of how dark Kihyun's eyes were, and how his pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he stared.)</p><p> </p><p>A memory prompted Hyunwoo to finish his workout.</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo unlocked the door and slipped in quietly. Kihyun was curled up in one of the big cushioned chairs in the corner, his face hiding in the shadows as the light behind him illuminated the novel in his hand. His keen ears picked up on the entrance quickly, and the redhead bookmarked his page and set it down on the nearby coffee table. "Hey," He greeted with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Hyunwoo greeted back. He set his bag by the door and toed off his shoes. "Having a good evening?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, nice and laid-back," The younger beamed. His lips fell open just a touch once he indulged in the full view of Hyunwoo after a workout. It didn't help that he wore one of his tight athletic shirts.</p><p> </p><p>"What," Hyunwoo teased. "You like something?"</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun almost had the gall to roll his eyes at Hyunwoo parroting Kihyun's words when they had shared their first kiss. He opted instead to walk up to the elder, and held his hands up meekly. "...Can I?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo responded by walking into Kihyun's hands, pressing the redhead's palms against his chest. After a workout, his veins were prominent and his muscles bulged. Kihyun sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, and let his hands slowly slide across the broad expense of his chest. Kihyun opened his mouth to speak several times, only to close it every time Hyunwoo guided his hands to a new place. Kihyun's small hands roamed to his shoulders, over his biceps, down his forearms. His fingers dipped with every divot of Hyunwoo's abs, even following the curve of his v-line.</p><p> </p><p>"Kihyun," Was all Hyunwoo said, his timbre low and pupils blown with lust.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun dutifully looped his arms around Hyunwoo's neck, pulling him down to lock their lips. The elder's hands never rested on Kihyun's waist, rather they hooked themselves beneath the redhead's toned thighs and lifted him to rest against Hyunwoo's hips.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun reminded Hyunwoo of fire because of how entrancing he was. Beautiful, enchanting, bright Kihyun, with kiss-swollen lips and fingertips tracing shapes that turned Hyunwoo's blood to lava. Molten, burning, coursing through every inch of his body. Every time the younger's fingertips grazed Hyunwoo's skin as he tugged off his clothes, sparks ignited and pulsed throughout his body.</p><p> </p><p>Teeth clashed against teeth, tongues dancing, hands removing every article of clothing on each other's bodies. Kihyun's legs were wrapped around Hyunwoo's waist even as the brunet pinned him to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want," Hyunwoo breathed against Kihyun's lips. "I need you to tell me what you want."</p><p> </p><p>"Consent is good," Kihyun laughed airily in between pants. "And I want you to fuck me until I can't move."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo dipped his head and sucked dark blooms of color on the redhead's neck, marking the expanse of skin like his own personal canvas. "I can do that."</p><p> </p><p>The night was filled with adoration, praise, and warmth. Warmth of bodies against each other, warmth of being connected, warmth of release. After the two were spent, they laid together. Whispered sweet nothings into one another's ears, shared warm kisses and warm thoughts. Any alarms the next morning were ignored.</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun reminded Hyunwoo of fire because of how unpredictable he was. Intuitive, creative, bright Kihyun, with all his cheeky displays of affection and adoration.</p><p> </p><p>It had been about three months since Hyunwoo and Kihyun had went to bed together for the first time, and three months since the two decided to make things official. It was date night. Triple date night. And what holiday did they happen to tie their triple date night into?</p><p> </p><p>Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>It was actually Hoseok's idea to get together once a month, the seven of them, and just catch up and enjoy one another's company. They took turns hosting, and frequently visited local bars and night restaurants for their gatherings. They had only been asked to leave the premise once so far, and warned about public displays of affection a handful of times.</p><p> </p><p>It was Hoseok, Hyungwon, and Changkyun's offer to host the Christmas gathering. Their apartment was by far the largest of the group, and the best to accommodate to everyone. It was tastefully decorated to the season, likely thanks to Hyungwon’s eye for color and balance, and the digital fireplace flickered for ambience. Hoseok and Changkyun has worked on an array of finger foods to tide everyone (read: Hoseok and Hyunwoo) over until Jooheon and Minhyuk arrived with takeout. Hyungwon, after waking up, worked on tidying up the area. Being the tallest of his boyfriends, he strung mistletoe (per Changkyun’s request) throughout tedious spots in the apartment. The youngest beamed with pride at the decorations tied precariously above the kitchen sink and doorframe to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>(Changkyun had dragged Hoseok out of the kitchen and Hyungwon off the couch and held them close beneath the mistletoe dangling from the light fixture in front of the door. Hoseok giggled against Changkyun’s lips, and Hyungwon lovingly pet the top of both of their heads as he waited for his turn to be peppered in kisses.)</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo and Kihyun arrived on time with a generous amount of wrapped bundles and packages in their arms. Hoseok helped them carry things in and get the gifts settled beneath their humble little Christmas tree, Hyungwon took their coats and hung them, and Changkyun taken the bit of food the two had brought and placed it with everything Hoseok had prepared earlier. Changkyun then eagerly pushed them back to the front door and pointed to the ceiling and stepped back, and let the two smooch under the mistletoe. Kihyun’s lips tasted like his vanilla chapstick.</p><p> </p><p>Jooheon and Minhyuk arrived shortly after Hyunwoo and Kihyun settled in. No one was quite sure if they had actually seen the mistletoe, but they promptly set down the cases of beer and bags of takeout and kissed beneath it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>A Year Without A Santa Claus was playing in the background as the seven laughed around the living area. Hoseok and Jooheon had sung Heat Miser and Snow Miser’s songs, the drunken blush on their cheeks infecting their voices with glee and a cheerful warmth. With every gift unwrapped for their Secret Santa, a shot was taken and mistletoe was held above a random pair. There was a lot of kissing, a lot of shots, and several trips of pairs or a trio to the bathroom with a locked door.</p><p> </p><p>As for gifts, Hyungwon had received a new goosefeather pillow with a silk pillowcase from Minhyuk, Minhyuk had his oil paints restocked with a handful of new brushes from Changkyun, Changkyun received a download codes for recently released DLC for three of his games from Jooheon, Jooheon was thrilled with a new pair of headphones from Hoseok, Hoseok promptly tucked away his “free ramen with every purchase” certificate from Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun chastely for the bear-decorated bottle of expensive soju, and Kihyun gratefully patted an already sleeping Hyungwon for a pristine set of embroidered dish towels for his restaurant, which would be opening in the coming Spring.</p><p> </p><p>(It had been an unspoken rule that gifts should be meaningful, and it was an unspoken rule that everyone was allowed to help one another with their ideas.)</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok didn’t struggle to convince anyone to spend the night. Everyone had been drinking rather gratuitously, so for the sake of safety, Changkyun set out some pillows and blankets for the drunken pairs while Hoseok carried Hyungwon to the trio’s shared bedroom. Hyungwon grumbled a quiet “It’s my turn to be in the middle,” as Hoseok laid him down. Changkyun simply grinned, kissed his forehead, and turned off the lights after bidding everyone goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Jooheon and Minhyuk had laid awake for awhile, giggling to one another and chattering idly as they grew drowsy. Jooheon eventually dozed off, and Minhyuk followed soon after as he carded his long fingers through his lover’s blond hair. Everyone was in too deep of a sleep to care about the snoring.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo had been asleep for a short while. Even as he dreamt he would rub his hands against Kihyun’s back beneath the oversized knit sweater. Kihyun, with his cheeks flushed with alcohol, held Hyunwoo’s face in his hands. He laid there and admired the elder’s features, brushing his thumb across his lips, down the bridge of his nose, over his eyelids, up his cheekbones. Before he eventually succumbed to sleep as well, Kihyun kissed both of Hyunwoo’s eyelids and spoke softly. “You mean the world to me, Hyunwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Only he knew for a while, but that night, Hyunwoo dreamt of proposing.</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo reminded Kihyun of fire because of how warm he was. Awkward, caring, warm Hyunwoo. Warm, and any of its many stronger synonyms. Hot was a given, really, with a body like that and a face that looked as if Apollo himself had sculpted it from Olympus' finest clay, but Kihyun liked other words too. Warm for his hugs, the weight of his beefy arm slung over his waist as they lay in bed. Burning for the touches he craved after days too long and nights he wishes were longer, the hands on his waist or between his legs or around his neck. Blazing for the rare occasions where the fire in his eyes was destructive, dangerous, and Kihyun knew a bad day at work meant he likely needed an extra hearty dinner (and perhaps a massage and then a favor returned tenfold.) Smoldering was saved specifically for moments Kihyun couldn’t truly describe, moments where one look in his mocha eyes filled with honey and flecks of gold, and a swarm of butterflies erupted in his chest and the blood in his veins turned to electricity. Moments where those looks, looks Kihyun is certain he’d received for far longer than he actually knows, give Kihyun a window into Hyunwoo’s mind and lets him see exactly what’s going on.</p><p> </p><p>And Kihyun sees - feels - adoration in its purest form. Scorching, thundering, surging, flowing, trickling, smoldering, blazing, overflowing. He sees the same warm glimmer of Hyunwoo’s eyes on the wedding band around his ring finger, which he sees every time he works around his restaurant and sits with his husband when he patrons - which is every day without fail. The strawberry shortcake is one good review away from being world-renowned, and Kihyun will always always remember the first time he and Hyunwoo kissed when someone orders it. Only a few people know the story, really, and Kihyun is okay with that. He knows what the story made him realize, he knew the beginning, middle, and end of it. He knew what came of it.</p><p> </p><p>Love.</p><p> </p><p>And Kihyun loves Hyunwoo more than anything, he knows that, he’s known for longer than he’d like to admit, but there’s no denying it. There never will be.</p><p> </p><p>So Kihyun says it. He says it often. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>And Hyunwoo says it back every time, and he means it with all that he was, is, and ever will be. “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Because in the moth Hyunwoo's eyes, Kihyun was a flame. A little sliver of light that he was simply drawn to, a moth to its flame, Hyunwoo's blaze in the oblivion he wandered.</p><p> </p><p>His flicker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate you wasting your time on reading this hope you have a good day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>